helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Return
Info The city guard will return from the border. What about going outside to welcome them back? Objective Ask Xavier if he knows what ritual the Grand Duke is holding. Rewards EXP +851 600 DIamond +50 Maid Gloves x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Alan titled "Don't worry about me" which reads: :Magda, Xavier told me that you will greet us at the city gate today? I... I am so happy! I am also looking forward to seeing you again! However, the situation here does not allow us to relax. I have no idea when can we return to Finsel, but I will fight seriously and never allow any Sulla into Finsel. Magda, you need to take care of yourself (does it sound rude?) Bu the way, don't worry about me, I will lead everyone back to Finsel safely! (smile face) - Alan Transcript Story Chat 1 Servant: Miss, the thing you ask me to pay attention to, I've got some news. Magda: The guardsmen are back from the border? Servant: Yes, they will arrive at the East Gate of Finsel this afternoon. Magda: Let's go and meet them. Story Chat 2 Civilian Girl: ... Magda: ... Civilian Girl: Missy, it is you again! Since we are acquaintance, don't stand in my way later! I want to be the first to welcome the heroes who defeated Sullas! Maid: Stand in your way? It's too rude to talk like that! We come earlier! Civilian Girl: Humph! So what! This is not a dance party with an invitation to queue up for admission. Of course, whoever grabs the better position shall be in the front! You... : Story Root 2 : Civilian Girl: You'd better be clever and stand behind me! : Ends Story Root 1 Maid: My lady is more beautiful than you, nobler than you, better at dressing up than you are more eye-catching than you! Civilian Girl: I... Maid: What? Unconvinced? Standing behind! Servant: Very impressive. Maid: I... Miss, am I talking too much? Magda: No, well done. Maid: Hah hah~ Magda: ... How long have we been waiting? Maid: I don't know, but those who are waiting to welcome the guardsmen are gone. Magda: Is your intelligence correct? Servant: It should be right. Ah! My lady, look! Xavier: Miss Ellenstein? How are you here? Maid: We heard that you will come back from the border today, so we've waiting here since early in the morning. Xavier: Hmm... I really appreciate that. But Mr. Alan, they... Sorry, I might be too tired......... Magda: Mr. Xavier? Xavier?! Servant: My lady, don't worry. He is just fainted. Magda: ...Take him to the carriage first. Xavier: Miss Ellenstein? I... Where is this? Magda: This is my home. You passed out just now. Xavier: Sorry for the trouble I brought. Magda: Are you tired recently? Xavier: Hmm? Magda: I have known you for such a long time, it's the first time that I see you in rags with disheveled hair and a dirty face. Xavier: I... I'm sorry! It's too rude... Magda: No, don't be nervous. I don't think there is anything wrong with you, just... you seem to be in a bad condition. Xavier: A lot of things have happened recently, the attack of Sulla, the breakage of the defense net, and the whereabouts of Lou... Magda: I know that the defense net set by the mage of Spiral Spire has been broken, but... the whereabouts of Lou? Are you looking for her? Xavier: Hmm, we met her at the border earlier, and she seems to be working for the Bavlenka. Magda: Since she is on the side of the Bavlenka, will she help us? Xavier: Black Shadow and I have consumed a lot of mana to deal with the Sulla's attack. To rebuild the defensive net, we need her help. Magda: I see. Anyway, this is worth a try. Mr. Black Shadow is very quiet today, and he seems to be exhausted. Xavier: yeah, it has took him a lot of efforts recently. Magda: What is the current situation? Are the guardsmen still there? Xavier: Breaking through the defense net consumes the Sulla a lot of energy, and before they recover, we are safe temporarily. Magda: Great. Xavier: Although the situation has temporarily eased, some Sulla broke into the nearby villages and the guardsmen was temporarily unable to evacuate from the border. Magda: So, are you coming back to solve the crisis of the defense net? Xavier: Yes, but I didn't expect you to wait for me at the city gate, and when I saw you... I passed out. It's really rude. Magda: (They are working hard to avoid the war to happen in this country.) (I don't know why, but I want to help them.) Don't worry too much. I will pay attention to the news of Lady Lou. Xavier: Thank you, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Ah, by the way, do you know that the Bavlenka family is secretly holding a magic ritual? (Told Xavier the news you heard from the fake saint.) Xavier: As far as I know, no mage of the Spiral Spire has left the spire recently. But it is also possible that some special mages sneak into Finsel at this time or there are traitors inside the spire. In short, I will investigate on it. Thank you for telling me the news. Story Chat 3 Eliza: Did the mage leave? Magda: Yeah, he has something to do. Eliza: I heard that you brought him back from the street? Magda: He passed out at that time, I... We are friends. I can't let him lie on the street. Eliza: Humph... I don't understand war, but thanks to them, those damn Sullas can't break into Finsel. Magda: Yes, they are trying to protect Finsel. Eliza: Although the sponsor has repeatedly assured us that everything is going as planned, if it is not safe here, our life will be harder... Let alone returning to the noble order, I am afraid that it would be hard for us to stay alive... *Sign* I hope all these will end soon. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 9